The Root of Madness
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, madwoman and fanatical follower of Lord Voldemort. What do we really know about her? Join us as we live through her sorrows, the abuse of her mother, the manipulations of her father, her unconventional love and descent into madness
1. After Birth

**Authors note: This was a fnafiction I wrote ages ago. I posted it up here, then deleated it because the only copy of it that I'd found was only one chapter. Now I've found all six of them (that I've written so far) So it's going to be vastly different fro the rest of my pieces posted up here. I'm also thinking of posting 'Twin Riddles' but I'll have to change that (cause of the incest) Anyway, hope you like- Bee x**

* * *

There she lay, in her hand crafted wooden cot staring up at the ceiling and her parents faces with a curious frown. The parents in question gazed at their baby adoringly. They knew that with there guidance that someday there precious child would become someone who would never be forgotten. Someone who would do great things, be they good or bad.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Said the baby's mother. The father of the child nodded his head, a passive expression on his face as he looked down on his daughter.

"What should we call her?" Asked the mother.

"Bellatrix." Replied the father stiffly.

"Bellatrix." Mused the mother. After a few moments a dazzling smile broke out across her face. She held a finger out and the baby's small fist closed around the finger.

"Bellatrix. My little Bella." Baby Bellatrix cooed and then shut her eyes and detached herself from her mother.

* * *

Cygnus Black sighed and shook his head as he watched his wife, Druella fussing over their daughter. The girl was only four months old and already Cygnus was sick of the sight of her. Whenever Druella brought Bellatrix near Cygnus he would try and get as far away from them both as possible. He was seriously considering staying with his brother for a while. Lucky bastard, thought Cygnus. I could never imagine Walburga acting like this if she ever had kids.

"Cygnus. Please just hold her once." Pleaded Druella as she advanced towards Cygnus, cradling little Bellatrix in her arms.

"No." Said Cygnus resolutely. He stood up from his red armchair by the fire and walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Off to Orion's." Sighed Druella. She sat in her red armchair opposite Cygnus's and pulled down the front of her robes. She exposed her right breast and lifted Bellatrix up a bit so that she could latch on and suckle. That was exactly what Bellatrix did and as she drank the milk that would sustain her until she was old enough to eat proper food Druella stared at the door her husband had walked out of moments before.

"I hope he becomes a better father to you when you're older Bellatrix." Said Druella to her daughter. There was no way that she could understand her mother but the words helped Druella.

The front door of 12 Grimmauld Place was yanked open fiercely and Orion Black emerged from his house, his wand raised. He lowered his wand though the instant he saw who was visiting him.

"Don't surprise me like that Cygnus. Next time I might curse you accidentally." Cygnus laughed as he and Orion hugged each other.

"You would never curse me accidentally. It would always be purposely and I would have it no other way."

"True, true. Well, come on in then seeing as you're here." Orion led Cygnus into the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Who was it?" Called the voice of Orion's wife, Walburga.

"It's Cygnus." Shouted Orion, leading Cygnus through into the drawing room where Walburga was sitting by the fire.

"Hello Cygnus. How are you?" She asked as soon as Cygnus and Orion had entered.

"Hello to you too Walburga. I'm dreadful, thank you for asking."

"Whatever's the matter?" Asked Walburga.

"Druella. She's fussing over that child like Merlin knows only what. She keeps on wanting me to hold it. Personally, I would rather drown the thing and be done with it."

"Don't be so heartless Cygnus." Said Orion.

"It's a girl." Replied Cygnus.

"Drown it." Said Orion sitting down and gesturing for Cygnus to sit down opposite him.

"Think of it this way Cygnus. If you keep the thing then you can get rid of it by a prosperous marriage." Said Walburga.

"The thought had never occurred to me."

"She has a point man. You can keep the thing until it's old enough to be married and then you can get rid of it and make good connections at the same time." Orion said as he puffed on a pipe.

"Now that I think about it it would be more advantageous to keep the child and marry it off rather than drown it."

"Exactly. If I ever had a daughter I would keep it until it was four years old and if it wasn't a good looking child I would dispose of it." Said Walburga.

"It would be shameful if such a wonderful woman as yourself gave birth to girls instead of boys." Said Cygnus. Walburga nodded her head in agreement.

"The highest shame."

"Higher than being a blood traitor?" Added Orion. Walburga and Cygnus recoiled at Orion's words.

"We do not like to speak of such things Orion." Said Walburga, a look of extreme distaste on her face.

"That reminds me Walburga. Has Araminta got her bill for Muggle hunting to be made legal through yet?" Asked Cygnus.

"No. They actually threatened her with Azkaban if she tried to force it through or protested at there decision." Said Walburga in a sympathetic tone.

"Poor Araminta. Such a nice woman but she'll end up in Azkaban anyway. She just can't resist muggle hunting can she?" Said Cygnus.

"Unfortunately. So what have you named you're child?" Asked Walburga.

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black." Replied Cygnus.

"A good name. Good, strong name." Said Orion gruffly.

"Did you think it up or was it Druella?" Asked Walburga.

"Me of course. If not Dru would have tried to call it Angelique or some other foul, undesirable name."

"I don't understand why you married her Cygnus. She's a nutter." Said Orion imperiously.

"She's a Rosier. Aside from that she's actually of very good blood and very desirable except for her Rosier moments." Said Walburga.

"Tell me about it but you're right Walburga. She's also a very beautiful woman and she isn't exactly stupid just not of vast intelligence."

"A good spot of reading ought to cure that. I've been meaning to ask you, has she ever practiced any?" Asked Walburga.

"No. She's too kind a person. I hope my daughter doesn't take after her in that respect."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine. All she'll need is a little guidance and if not that then-"

"Persuasion." Interrupted Orion.

"I shall be extremely disappointed if she turns out to be too much like her mother."

"When can we see the child?" Asked Walburga.

"I think it would be best if we waited a few years Walburga. To see how she turns out before we go and visit." Said Orion.

"Yes, of course. You wouldn't be able to see much at this age anyway."

"I'll need to be getting back. Dru might start worrying and I don't want anything negative to affect the child at it's current stage." Said Cygnus, rising to his feet.

"Inform us of the child's progress and habits regularly please Cygnus." Said Walburga.

"Don't worry, I will." Cygnus walked out of the drawing room and when he was out of Grimmauld Place and it's gardens he apparated back to his home.

* * *

"Happy birthday Bella. Now blow out the three candles." Cooed Druella as she beamed at her daughter. Bellatrix blew out the three black candles on her red birthday cake. She had turned out to be quite a pretty young girl and Cygnus was incredibly relieved about it. He was also very pleased he had taken Walburga's advice and not drowned the child when it was four months old. Bellatrix Black was three years of age and already looked promising. She had beautiful eyes and had a caring nature like her mother but whenever Cygnus looked into her eyes he could see something dark within them, waiting for the opportune moment to release itself and spring from the trap. She was very intelligent for being only three and was very obedient. Cygnus was extremely pleased with her and had hopes for her younger sister Narcissa who had celebrated her second birthday only days before. Narcissa seemed to be more of a beauty than Bellatrix had been at that age and Cygnus had high hopes for her. If everything turned out the way he intended it to Narcissa would be able to make a more prosperous marriage than Bellatrix. After all, a man would look for beauty over intelligence and that was where Bellatrix would loose to her younger sister.

"Happy birthday Bella." Said Narcissa happily, smiling at Bellatrix who had an unhappy look on her face. This look was always on Bellatrix's face when she was thinking and Cygnus recognized it as being his own.

"Play Bella play." Sang Narcissa. She chuckled happily after her words and that was when Bellatrix did something completely unexpected. She raised her hand back and slapped her sister across the face. Narcissa immediately began to howl and Druella comforted her instantly. She glared at Bellatrix angrily and if Cygnus hadn't intervened she would have smacked Bellatrix right back.

"Bellatrix. That is a bad thing to do. You do not hurt you're little sister." Chastised Cygnus. He showed Bellatrix his happiness at seeing a glimpse of the darkness within her by hugging her after telling her off.

"Cygnus! What are you doing? You're only encouraging the child!"

"How am I?" Asked Cygnus as he let go of his eldest daughter.

"You have never so much as laid a finger on her until now. She has just hurt her little sister and quite badly. You are not meant to give her a hug. She will see that as a reward."

"Maybe that is how I'm intending for it to be seen." Cygnus said cryptically.

"What are you talking about Cygnus?"

"She has done wrong I know but she comes from a family who do things that seem wrong to 'do gooders'. She must be told off for what she has done but also rewarded."

"Are you trying to corrupt our child Cygnus?"

"I am not corrupting her. Merely starting to guide a certain part of her."

"What nonsense are you speaking of?"

"Our daughter is not an angel Druella. You must have seen it in her eyes. There's 'bad' inside of her and I fully intend to release and nurture that." Druella was so shocked at what her husband said that she let go of Narcissa and ran from the room leaving a whimpering Narcissa, a thoughtful Bellatrix and a slightly satisfied Cygnus.

"I want you to do lots of reading for me Bellatrix." Ordered Cygnus.

"Why?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Because I told you so!" Snapped Cygnus. Bellatrix glowered at him and Cygnus smiled at her.

"I think it's time I tell you're Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion to come see you."


	2. Aunt Walburga and Unlce Orion

"I'm worried about Bellatrix." Said Druella in a tone that suggested her voiced concern had been in her mind for months.

"Why?" Asked Cygnus, not looking up from his book.

"She's such a sweet girl at time."

"Yes, that is worrying." Druella chose to ignore her husband's comment. She knew that he was not being sarcastic.

"It's those other times."

"What other times?"

"The other times. When she seems almost like a different person."

"How so?" Cygnus looked up from his book and paid full attention to what Druella was saying. He was not going to have a daughter with mental problems.

"She's such a nice, sweet girl but it's the other times when she. Loses her temper is a good example. Remember her fourth birthday? What she did to poor Narcissa?" Cygnus inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's part of her nature. It's nothing to worry about."

"She's my daughter Cygnus-"

"She's my daughter too."

"Oh please! You could never care for her! When she was a baby you couldn't bear the sight of her!"

"People and opinion's change."

"The only reason yours changed was because you could see some profit or gain!"

"How dare you argue with me and accuse me of not caring for my daughter!"

"Then show her that you love her! Show some affection you self-centred-" The loud smack of Cygnus's hand meeting Druella's face cut her short. Her hand immediately flew to her reddened cheek.

"Why did you make Daddy angry? You mustn't' make Daddy angry." Called out Bellatrix in a haunting voice as the drawing room door creaked open. There she stood, staring at Druella with a blank expression on her face and an uncaring look in her eyes.

"What have you done to my baby?" Screamed Druella. She fled from the room, tears running down her face, her sobs echoing behind her to a staring Cygnus and indifferent Bellatrix.

"Were you eavesdropping Bellatrix?"

"No sir. Mummy shut the door on me and told me to stay there."

"Oh she did, did she?" Said Cygnus. On second thoughts he decided to ask whether she was lying or not.

"No sir." Cygnus scrutinized his daughter carefully as she answered to detect any signs of her lying. He could find none.

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"To ask for another book sir."

"You'll be four years old in three days. There's no need for you to ask for a book. Just go to the library and take one."

"Yes sir." Bellatrix moved to close the door.

"Your Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion will be coming here tomorrow Bellatrix. The reason for their visit is to meet you. I want you to be dressed in that green silk gown I bought for you for you're third birthday. Be on you're best behaviour, remember all you're manners and address them at all times as Ma'am or Sir depending on who is talking to you. I will not have you disgracing me. Now away with you." Bellatrix bowed her head and shut the drawing room door. Cygnus waited until he heard her barely audible light footsteps climbing the stairs before sighing and collapsing into his armchair. Did I make the right choice? He thought. Should I have married Druella Rosier?

* * *

The doorbell sounded and Druella opened the door to find Walburga and Orion Black standing on the doorstep.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Black. Please, do come in." Orion walked right past Druella as if she didn't even exist.

"Good day Rosier." Said Walburga, giving Druella a curt nod as she swept past her. Druella stared after Walburga and Orion for a moment before lightly slamming the door shut and disappearing into the kitchen to serve her guests tea and biscuits.

"Ah! Walburga! Orion! So glad you could come. How is Sirius?" Said Cygnus as soon as the parlour door opened to reveal Orion and Walburga. They took a seat next to each other, opposite Cygnus.

"He's doing fine enough. How is our niece, Bellatrix?" Replied Walburga.

"Fine enough. I am most pleased that I kept her."

"Let us see her then Cygnus!" Barked Orion. Walburga pursed her lips and shook her head at Orion.

"BELLATRIX BLACK! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Roared Cygnus. He strained his ears to hear the light, dainty footsteps of his eldest daughter but could hear nothing. A small knock on the parlour door signalled her arrival.

"Come in." Said Cygnus in a bored voice. The door opened slowly to reveal Bellatrix. She was wearing an emerald green silk gown with her curly black hair framing her beautiful face. Her walnut brown eyes gazed at her father. Orion sat up in his chair and the corner's of Walburga's mouth twitched, hinting at a possible smile, which was indeed a rarity.

"Come stand in front of us then child!" Barked Cygnus. Bellatrix slowly glided into the centre of the parlour and stood with her hands clasped behind her back, facing Walburga, Orion and Cygnus.

"What is your name?" Asked Walburga.

"Bellatrix Ma'am. Bellatrix Black." Bellatrix curtseyed to Walburga who seemed pleased.

"How old are you Bellatrix?" Asked Orion.

"I shall be four years old tomorrow sir." Said Bellatrix in a small, yet clear voice. She curtseyed to Orion who looked slightly pleased.

"Come stand in front of me child." Demanded Walburga. Bellatrix moved so that she was standing directly in front of Walburga, who reached her hand out and took Bellatrix's face in a tight grip. Walburga turned Bellatrix's head to one side and then the other side.

"Let me see you're eyes." Said Walburga. Bellatrix looked up (her eyes had been focused on the carpet previously) and Walburga looked impressed.

"You have lovely eyes child. You have a pretty face, a good posture and seem to be able to maintain control over you're facial expressions. You're manners also seem to be intact." Said Walburga.

"Have you touched a wand girl?" Asked Orion.

"No sir."

"Have you seen a wand and what it can do?" Asked Orion.

"Yes sir."

"Where?" Commanded Orion. Bellatrix looked to her father.

"I have let her see my wand and have demonstrated to her some spells that it can perform such as levitation, transfiguration, animation of inanimate objects." Answered Cygnus.

"Have you ever been on a broomstick girl?" Said Orion.

"No sir."

"Have you ever seen a broomstick?"

"Yes sir."

"Where?" Bellatrix again looked to her father.

"I showed her my broomstick."

"Do you read?" Asked Walburga.

"Yes Ma'am."

"How many books have you read?"

"Four Ma'am."

"We shall have to raise that number." Walburga said, looking pointedly from Cygnus to Orion and back.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Bellatrix. Go get Narcissa and bring her here." Said Cygnus.

"Yes sir." Bellatrix curtseyed to Orion, Walburga and her father before leaving the room.

"There is some potential in that girl." Said Walburga immediately.

"She is eager to earn you're approval, respect and love Cygnus." Grunted Orion.

"May she visit us sometime? Stay with us for a day or two Cygnus?" Requested Walburga.

"Of course. It will do her good to stay away from her mother and sister." Replied Cygnus.

"Why whatever's the matter Cygnus?" Asked Walburga.

"Druella thinks that there is something wrong with the child. She believes I have corrupted her eldest daughter and she is desperately trying to 'save her' as she calls it. All she is doing is harming the poor girl!"

"Well, we shall just have to put our foot down then won't we? She has talent, extraordinary talent within her. All she needs is proper guidance and the freedom to practice and to learn. She must not be exposed to Rosier. It will only confuse and madden the child and no good can come of it." Walburga said firmly.

"Divorce her or allow the girl to stay with us for a few years." Said Orion.

"It would do her so much good and help her. I know that she would be safe with you and there would be no way she could be exposed to anything like what her mother is doing. The only problem I have with it is the burden she would be to you." Replied Cygnus.

"I like the child already and I have only met her for a few minutes. Also, it's about time she learnt certain things Cygnus that you would find difficult to teach her what with Rosier sniffing about." Said Walburga.

"She would not be a burden to us Cygnus. We want to take as much interest in the child as possible. Also, she would have different companionship what with Walburga, Sirius and myself. I dare say she has got rather temperamental at times with her little sister."

"Yes. Her third birthday was rather eventful to say the least. Druella made the worst of it but I was proud of her."

"Whatever did she do?" Asked Walburga.

"She was thinking, the same look on her face as is on mine when I am thinking. Narcissa wanted to play and the child did not take too kindly to being disturbed as do I. She pulled her hand back and slapped her sister across the face."

"Oh, how perfectly delightful!" Said Walburga, clapping her hands together.

"Exactly what a true Black would do." Said Orion.

"Sir, Sir, Ma'am. Narcissa is here." Said Bellatrix. She was holding onto Narcissa's hand and guided her into the room. Narcissa's silvery blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes caught Orion's eye for a moment or two then he returned to his observation of Bellatrix.

"This is my youngest daughter Narcissa." Said Cygnus. Narcissa bowed her head respectfully.

"Bellatrix. Take Narcissa back to the nursery and then come back down here." Bellatrix curtseyed three times, for Cygnus, Walburga and Orion then left, dragging her sister behind her.

"Could you take her with you now?" Asked Cygnus.

"Of course we could. If you bring all of her possessions then she can stay with us for as long as we and you wish." Answered Walburga.

"Until she is six isn't too much to ask is it?"

"Of course not. We would quite happily take her until she was due to start Hogwarts."

"Keep her for as long as you can. Narcissa is already lost but there is a chance for Bellatrix." Cygnus said with a sigh.

"We shall of course bring her back for holidays and such." Said Walburga.

"This arrangement pleases me. How do you feel about all of this Orion?" Asked Cygnus.

"The further away she is from Rosier the better. You're youngest is ruined and might be able to be salvaged but focus mainly on you're eldest. She seems to be the most impressionable to Rosier's ways."


End file.
